Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have been widely applied to laptops, tablet PCs, smart phones and the like, due to advantages such as portability and low power consumption.
The liquid crystal display device achieves image display through a block of liquid crystal display panel. Generally, the liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate and a color film substrate, the array substrate and the color film substrate are arranged opposite to each other, and fitted together through a sealing adhesive provided at the non-display area of the array substrate and the color film substrate, so as to form an internal accommodating space for accommodating the liquid crystal layer. A pixel electrode and a common electrode which form an electric field are formed on the array substrate. When a voltage is applied to the two electrodes, a driving electric field is formed in the internal accommodating space, the electric field can drive the liquid crystal molecules to rotate. Since the liquid crystal molecules have the property of optical rotation, when cooperating with the arrangement of a polarizing piece, the light passing through the liquid crystal display device can present different gray scales, so as to achieve image display.
Normally, a LCD device is provided with an input device, so that a user can use a finger or a touch pen to directly input information to the touch display panel of the screen of a navigation device, a portable terminal, a smart phone and the like.
In the related art, since the LCD device is generally formed by a touch display panel and a liquid crystal panel, then the LCD device has a large total thickness, thus the manufacturing process is complicated, and the cost is high.
The related art also provides a display device having integrated the touch function and the display function. However, since the touch function and the display function are integrated, it is needed to perform display frame debug and detection as well as touch electrode debug and detection, but these two detection frames adopt different driving manners. As a result, the debug process shall be performed separately, which increases the debug time.